1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to a lock mechanism and corresponding key.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lock and key mechanisms have existed relatively unchanged for hundreds of years. While improvements have been made, the fundamental concept remains the same. That is, a pin-tumbler lock cylinder mechanism has a rotating cylinder mechanism in which pins are positioned to prevent the rotation thereof. When the appropriate key is inserted into the lock, the pattern on the key positions the pins in the cylinder at an appropriate location that permits rotation of the cylinder along with the key. Unfortunately, the pins in a conventional lock are relatively exposed and thus susceptible to lock picking. Therefore, it can be appreciated that there is a significant need for an improved lock and key mechanism that provides greater security. The present disclosure describes such a mechanism, which provides this and other advantages as will be described in the detailed description and accompanying figures.